Mystery
by silverstreame1
Summary: A one-shot about Kid trying to discover new things about Maka (I don't own anything except my ideas)


**Hey peoples! Sorry for the wait(if you were waiting for more stories from me). I have been working more on my art and video making and when I do find the time to write it's my Black Butler story so for now I'll upload stories I have written in the past. My writing style might be a bit different now so sorry if the old stuff sucks, even though I only wrote it a few months ago. I'll also be posting stories with OCs and other anime fanfiction...**

**Anyways, enjoy the Soul Eater stuff for now :) **

**(Also, to my loyal lingering madness readers, I might be writing a sequel but it would have mainly OCs because everyone from Kid and Maka's teen years died.)**

**And now I present to you: Kid's OCD problem!**

* * *

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T FOLD THE TIP OF THE TOILET PAPER?!" Death the Kid yelled at Liz, one of his weapons.

"Come on, noone does that but you," Liz rolled her eyes.

"He's super crazy, hehehe!" Giggled the other weapon, Patty. They were walking to school and Kid was freaking about not remembering to fold the toilet paper (though he probably did) and Liz just HAD to mention noone else did.

The next thing they knew, he was crying on the ground. "I'm such garbage.. Symmetry is everything but is it really only to me? No that can't be right. I'm not alone!" He complained.

"Naw, your not garbage. You're never that, so don't go on like this," Liz patted his shoulder.

"Yah! We would never team up with something smelly and rotting," Patty continued the reasurance.

"Okay! We need to get to school before we're late! We can't be late for the perfect number," he was instantly back up again and walking like nothing happened.

Soul and Maka were also walking to school and were just around the corner. They were bickering again and almost crashed into Kid and his friends.

"Hey watch it!" Kid warned the person who bumped into him and instantly shut up when he saw it was Maka. "H-hey," he stuttered.

"Sorry about that. This IDIOT was distracting me. Soul, I DO NOT think that!" She yelled, confusing Kid. Soul replied with his creepy smirk.

"Oh you do so," he looked up at Kid and laughed. Liz and Patty stood there; Liz trying to catch on and Patty just mumbling about giraffes. Maka started blushing and pulled herself away from Kid.

"Let's just all go before we're late," she growled, running to the front of the group.

"She SO likes him," Soul said to himself. Kid heard him and started to think. 'Does she like someone? Who would it be? Black Star would be out of the question. Ox or whatever his name is is just plain creepy. Soul maybe? No, they have a strict partnership and agreed to be nothing more but that. That leaves me, that guy noone remembers, the teachers and the enemy. No it would be most likely somone on our side,' he thought.

"Maka.." he whispered.

They got to class 7 minutes late, to Kid's dissmay.

"Seven isn't even close to symmetrical! Why couldn't we get here at least an extra minute later?" He cried. "No, calm down. It's okay, it's okay, it doesn't bother me," he tried to calm himself down. He took a seat in between his weapons like usual, with Soul and Maka on the farther left and Black Star and Tsubaki on the farther right. It was like this sometimes, though it was usually him and his 'sisters' sitting alone in the front row.

Professor Stein rolled in, narrowly avoiding his chair tipping like it did when he first started teaching at the class 3 years ago. "Today, we are dissecting this endangered species of fish. Yes I know what you're all thinking, but we should dissect it. Besides, after when we do biology, we can hook up a male and female to make them contribute to their kind and we could keep them safe in a tank till they keep reproducing!" He cheered, blabbing on and on about school.

Kid couldn't concentrate. He was thinking of too many things. Mainly of who Maka liked. 'Wait, I was one of the last options. Does she like me?' He thought, and looked over to her. She had her head resting in her propped up hands. The bored expression on her face hinted that she was tired of defending those animals that Stein barely ever acually harmed. Kid knew he was discovered staring when she shifted her green eyes and locked them into his gold ones. She stuck out her tongue a bit and rolled her eyes, trying to make him smile. She was succesfull.

'If she did like me, I'd be perfectly ok with it. Besides, I think I love her, if love is the word to describe what I feel when I'm around her or thinking of her' he thought.

"Kid, why are you blushing and staring into space?" Patty asked. Kid blinked and shook his head, not realizing that Maka had turned around and was talking to Soul.

"I was just thinking," Kid mumbled.

"So what's your plans for the weekend?" Soul asked. They were now eating lunch in the nearby park. Tsubaki made it a tradition every Friday to cook lots of food so they could all have a picnick. Kid was organizing his plate of food. He had 2 of everything and was arranging it perfectly. Crona was sitting in a corner, being beat on by Ragnarok. Maka was eating, Black Star had just shut up, Tsubaki was handing out food to the sisters.

"Well I'm going to be studying, unless someone offers me something better to do," Maka said, taking a bite out of a rice ball.

"Well us and Kid are going to go on a mission. We have nothing better to do," Liz sighed.

"Well let's hope there aren'tany more mummies or witches," Patty tried (and succeded) to scare her sister.

"Me and Black Star are finally going on a date," Tsubaki blushed.

"Wow! That's great!" Maka cheered.

"I always knew you would go out sooner or later," Soul smirked.

"I don't know how to deal with two of my friends dating!" Crona cried.

"Well I'm taying at home and watching a horror movie marathon. Maybe a certain Crona would come and watch with me," Soul winked.

"Umm are you gay Soul?" Black Star asked.

"No you idiot, Crona is a girl!" Kid sighed at his 'assasin' friends stupidity.

"Y-yah maybe I will join you," Crona stuttered.

"Since you're not doing anything, maybe you could come on the quest with us!" Patty begged Maka.

"But I can't bring my weapon," Maka sighed.

"Remember? You're a weapon too. If you must, you can fight," Liz pointed out.

"Ok I'll come," Maka beamed. Her bright smile was contagious and spread to Kid quickly. Along with a small glow inside of him.

"Ok now let's see. Black Star is dating Tsubaki, Crona is dating Soul and me and me and Lizy don't really care for relationships. That leaves Maka and Kid... YOU GUYS SHOULD TOTALLY DATE!" Patty announced, leaving everyone staring at Kid and Maka. They were beet red and trying to avoid eachothers gaze. Soul burst out laughing.

"Well I'll date whoever I want when I'm ready," Maka muttered. Kid just got up and walked away into the forest behind the park.

"What's with him?" Black Star asked. Maka got up and ran after Kid.

"Yah she totally likes him," Soul laughed.

"And he's too stupid in love to see that he likes her," Liz sighed.

/

Kid ran faster and faster into the forest. He didn't know why, but he just had to get away from them. Their eager stares, seeming to expect something of him. Sure he was a grim reaper, but he didn't know everything. Why did they stare at him like that? He slowed down when he heard footsteps behind him.

"KID! WAIT!" He heard Maka yell. He stopped competly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Everyone expects something of me, and I don't know what it is," Kid sighed.

"They expect us to date. They think we flirt all the time and since we're best friends we should be more," Maka explained.

"Well I need to ask you something," Kid started looking uneasy.

"Go ahead."

"Maka, do you like me?"

"No."

"...Bu-"

"I LOVE you!"

Kid instantly froze and fell over. He felt like he was floating, but didn't know why exactly.

"KID! Are you ok?" Maka bent down and tried to help him up, but ended up falling herself. Onto him.

"Hey Maka, I don't know what love is and if it's symmetrical, but I think I feel it towards you. Let me see," he picked her up off the ground and held her face close to his. She could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and opened her lips slightly. His soft black bangs brushed against her face and he kept his hand under her jaw. It seemed like slow motion as his lips pressed against hers. They kneeled like that for a few moments. When Kid pulled away, Maka felt cold and alone, even though he was still only inches away.

"It has been revealed: I'm in love with you," Kid whispered.

"That's so awesome!"

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Duh! I always loved you so this oppertunity will not be missed," Maka hugged her new boyfriend. He called his skateboard and hopped on. Maka got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him as they flew back to their friends who obviously knew what was going on.

Finally that feeling had been answered. Love.


End file.
